Serious Infatuation
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. One-shot. It was known all over the campus the crush Sasuke held for Naruto. Now it's the blond job to fight for his supposed-to-be princess against his best friend, family and one hell of a leech.


**Title:** Dark-blue Flower in Bloom

**Author:** Sofiajade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Rating:** M (just to be safe)

**Warning:** BoyxBoy, cursing and lots of gayness on Sasuke's part. Sasuke here, will be extremely gay and shy and girly.

**Author's note:** This wasn't suppose to be post because I really really made Sasuke here a girlish one. It's just based on my former gay classmate who has a long-time crush on my now seatmate. Of course, I always go on a fan girl mode whenever my gay friend enters our classroom to deliver something and he'll glance at my now-fallen-into-silence guy seatmate. I don't know if my seatmate has a crush on my friend too but he'll always turn from a bully to a quiet guy whenever my friend is around. (And this is to show my exact ideal of Sasuke, girly and shy) The main purpose why I wrote this was solely for my own entertainment . There was two idea I was brewing for Naru's b-day and NS Day but come October 10 and I still haven't done anything.

I can't just let your birthday go, right, Naruto-sama? Happy birthday! I love you IloveyouIloveyou!

**SPECIAL MENTION TO MY NEW OBSESSION: _JERON TENG_ of the DE LA SALLE 'GREEN ARCHERS'**

**Summary**: It was known all over the campus the crush Sasuke held for Naruto. Now it's the blond job to fight for his supposed-to-be princess against his best friend, family and one hell of a leech.

* * *

Important information: In this story, set in high school, I will be using DLP (Development Learning Program) as their system. This system allows the teachers to teach three class all with one hour. How will that work? Okay, I'll try to explain. The teachers' time will be divided into three. He/she will only have a lecture time of exactly twenty minutes (thirty when it comes to major subjects like math and science). One hour will be divided into three. So he will have to teach Class 1 first, while Class 2 and Class 3 busied themselves with a manila paper on the board containing concept notes and exercises that they need to copy on a piece of newsprint sheet. This newsprint should have some boarder lines and designs that will give you one point. Then at the end of the one hour period, finish or not finish, you will pass your work to the teacher and he/she will give it to you tomorrow. So, when your preliminary/periodical exam ends, you will put all your collected newsprint on a subject to a folder. Folders have different colors depending on what subject. The main purpose of this system is to train the students to learn through reading (that's why you will have to answer the questions first before being lecture). I hope you understood my explanation.

* * *

It's always at time like this that he finds himself loathing school more than ever. Of course, as a student who has big dreams, he knows how important school is especially when it involves dreams like being the president and finally pulls their country from poverty. He'll be the most loved and famous president of all time.

Inuzuka Kiba, his classmate since kindergarten and best friend, yawned at his side. "Man, this sucks." The brunette muttered, unconsciously scratching one of the red triangle tattoo on his left cheek, his brown eyes slightly watering from sleepiness.

Tatooes were usually not permitted in schools but because of the demand of Kiba's mother, the school has no choice but to allow it. It's a tradition in the Inuzuka family to have that kind of tattoo on both sides of your cheeks. And because of that, Uzumaki Naruto has found an argument as to why the school should not condense him for having a swirled one on his stomach.

Needless to say, he ended up on the nurse station, with Principal Tsunade, treating his black eye with a cold dump of towel as she berate him for being so stupid and that it's not her fault she hit him.

The blonde stretch his arms upward while yawning. "I don't think I'll last five minutes if this keeps going." He grumbled tiredly. Now that is such a sight to behold, Naruto being so silent and not causing ruckus? Definitely one of the rare events of the century.

Kiba though doesn't seem to find this surprising considering that he's being unusually quiet too. Most of the time if not all the fucking time, they were the one who makes their section looks like it's on the last. And because they were in third section, you'll think it will be that hard to mistake them for being the last. Their adviser thought it will be impossible, little did Mr. Umino Iruka knew it will only take one innocent song hits to make his whole classroom a jungle with crying monkeys.

"FUCK DLP!" The brunette suddenly hollered, snatching his newsprint and crumpling it with force that broke the classroom's rare silence.

It was followed by several muttered or grumbled agreement from their classmates, especially Naruto as he rubbed his palm against his face. He thought DLP will give them more time to chat and less lecture but now, facing the board full of concept notes that he will have to copy, makes him wish he didn't go to class today.

"Motherfucker. I've been sitting here for forty minutes and this is all I've write?" Naruto complained in a loud voice, a sign that he will be pulled from his momentary silence now that Kiba started. Really, when it comes to the new system they're using, Naruto and Kiba were the first to laid their complaints about every little disadvantage of it especially when they have to read (a futile argument since everybody knew they only copy their classmates works) and write a humungous amount of concept notes.

There was a sudden sound of a pen being broke in half. "Naruto…" Haruno Sakura, their class president, grated dangerously, turning from her seat to face the two loud-mouthed guys behind her. "What are you doing beside Kiba? Isn't your seat behind?" her voice were dripping venom, daring them to answer anything that's close to sarcastic or troll-like and they'll find themselves on the guidance.

Naruto grinned to ease the tension. "Come on Sakura. I can't see from there!" he attempted to argue but the girl just threw the broken pen on his head.

"Fuck you." She snapped but didn't make him return to his seat like she always does. Facing the front again, she pulled some of the rubber bands that were on her hands to pull her pink-hairs to a pony tail. "You're disrupting this class's silence."

"But it's booooooring!" Kiba whined, throwing his crumpled newsprint on the board to emphasize how close he is from escaping school through the back gate. The only thing that stops him was fear from being beaten to death by his mother and sister.

Naruto nodded, refraining himself from doing the same thing with his paper since he already written one-fourth of what was on the board. " Where's Kakashi when you need him?"

Hatake Kakashi was their Social Studies subject teacher. No matter how much Naruto, Kiba and some of the students hates school; it will be gone whenever the white-haired handsome and talented teacher of them makes a grand entrance. The man always has such a special talent that makes his student listen to him in awe. Naruto thought it's the sarcastic and philosophy-like answer Kakashi gave with every problem that their country was currently facing.

"Yes, making us do this boring boring boring-"

"Will you stop that Kiba?" Gaara snapped behind them. "What are you, unlimited?"

"Shut up, cockslut." The brunette retaliated, snatching the infamous song hits from the red-haired man hands.

Naruto, completely abandoning his paper now, pressed against Kiba's side to take a close look at the songs. "Obladi Oblada La paso ohh hey! Obladi Oblada La paso ohh hey!" The blonde started to sing, just to annoy everyone around him who do not bear Kiba's name.

The brunette laughed maniacally as he too started to sing-along with a louder voice. "OBLADI OBLADA LA PASO OOH HEY! OBLADI OBLADA LA PASO OHH HEY!"

And because Naruto hates losing, he took that sudden louding of voice as a challenge so he readied his loudest, still singing the most-hated song of their section. The blonde first heard it from a laughing group of college men, singing it again and again. He thought it was stupid and was mildly surprise when he was riding LRT once and he just started singing it in his head. And once he started, he couldn't stop his self. He will sing it in the shower, while he's dressing and the most dangerous place, school.

He didn't know when it started but having to hear it again and again from the blonde, Kiba too was caught singing it while he's writing in Physics. They both laughed at it for a long time though it was dismissed nonchalantly. It was not until they heard Sakura singing it softly while writing too that they discovered the true power of the song.

They both roll on the floor when soon, Gaara and Shikamaru would sing it too absently. It was just a matter of time before Naruto and Kiba sang it loudly and almost everyone would sing-along thus making it the most-hate as well as the theme song of their classroom since the time Iruka unconsciously sang it too while arranging manila papers in front of them.

Sakura laughed along when she too joined them. She may be their president but they all know she's one of the loud-mouthed students in the whole school together with a very foul mouth that rivalled Naruto. "Obladi Oblada La paso ooh hey!"

"Everybody, Obladi Oblada La paso ooh hey!" Kiba shouted in between laughter.

Naruto inched his chair closer to Sakura, ignoring the now laughing classroom except for Gaara and Shikamaru of course. "Hey, babe." He flirted, giving her his sexy smile.

Stopping in her singing, she quirked a brow at him. "Stop that Naruto or I'll shove your forever unfinished work on the trash can."

The blonde pouted, crossing his hands on his chest as he slump his back on his chair. "How come you could say this to you boyfriend?"

Kiba snorted, having been stopped by Gaara with his singing. "Delusional. Delusional. De—"

"Unlimited, Unlimited?" Naruto mimicked the brunette's voice while making a face.

Their tirade was broken when the door on their classroom was opened by one late Social Study teacher. Scraping of chairs followed as students stood up to go back to their respected chairs. Naruto ignored the 'psst!' of Kiba's original seatmate a few seat from them.

Kiba mouthed at the guy a 'Stay put there or I'll knock you out' in an expression only the top bullies could do.

"Okay, class. Wait for Van Gogh to finish their work and they'll bring the manila paper here." Kakashi informed lazily as he sat on his chair at the front, ignoring the groans of protest coming from his students.

"There's more?" Naruto and Kiba both whined, followed by agreements.

Kakashi eyed them for a moment before giving a shrug. "It's for tomorrow. Since I have a meeting with the main, I figure I would give the activity now. You can write it tomorrow if you want to, but I'll still put it here for those who want to finish their work early." His eye that was not covered with a patch formed into a U, indicating that he's slightly smiling as he took out his infamous porno book.

Several boys perked up when they saw the green book and Kakashi had to throw an eraser to them to ward them off from him before he started to read. Naruto just buried his head between his arms when their teacher showed the last sign that he would not be giving lecture for today. How boring.

Kiba sighed, picking up the song hits again. "This is just so boring, I wish he we cut classes today."

"Fucking right."

It was then, together with whining students, reading porn teacher, Kiba flipping the pages of the song hits, Sakura chatting with her seatmate Ino with a loud-voice and Naruto's head innocently still buried between his crossed-arm that lays on Kiba's desk, that the door opened again.

A male student walked in. His dark-hair styled up, resembling a duck-butt, pale skin glisten under the rays of sunlight flittering through the open-window. Equally dark-eyes focused on the gray-haired man sitting behind the teacher's table but everyone in the room caught the glance the boy threw at a certain oblivious blonde. Ignoring the now suddenly quiet class, the boy walked leisurely towards the desk, a manila paper on his hand.

"Ah, Sasuke, done already?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

Naruto raised his head, a frown marring on his forehead at the room's sudden silence. He wasn't so surprise when he heard the name Kakashi said. Focusing his blue-eyes on the handsome man in front, he thought his class had every right to fall into quiet. The man stared back at him, causing more awkwardness to follow.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The man has been crushing on him since anyone could remember but Naruto can. He guess it started on the first day of freshman year, when he grinned at the raven, panting and asking where Room 298 was because he and Kiba got separated.

He hadn't really thought of the Japanese-looking student until nutrition month arrived. Women across the school always talked about a certain good-looking and rich freshman and Naruto remembered him as that guy who blushed under his gaze as he shyly pointed out a room to the left.

After months of gushing that came from the women's side, a rumour suddenly popped out. Naruto was sitting with his friends on the canteen, enthusiastically eating his lunch when they overheard a group of chatting students.

The blonde choked on his food when one of them said that Uchiha Sasuke is gay and has a crush on a blonde student from I-Mabini. His friends laughed at it because they all knew there is only one blonde at their section and it was Naruto. That was then that the girls suddenly decided that it's hot watching two guys make-out(courtesy of the infamous 'Queer as Folk') and formed a group called 'NaruSasu Fanclub'.

It was beyond awkward to say the least, especially when the supposed to be part of that love team happens to be experiencing identity crisis and an innocent freshman. Naruto was not very vocal about what he thought of Sasuke's feelings, doing his best to avoid any question related to the man.

All they know was that Naruto, from his sophomore year had a lot of girlfriends. Including one Haruno Sakura who was trying to bury her face on the MAPEH book on her desk when the dark-haired man gave her a fleeting scrutinizing glance. And it certainly didn't help that Naruto was exactly situated behind her, his chair slightly bumping the back of her chair because the man did not bother to fix his position a while ago.

"Hiya Sasuke." Naruto greeted impassively, raising his hand in a nonchalance way.

The Uchiha nodded in return, trying to look unruffled but the pink tint on his cheek betrayed him.

Kiba snickered, taking Naruto's greeting as a joke because he's sure as hell the blonde is straight as abarbeque stick and there is just no way in Charles Darwin's theory that he could have done the greeting without taking everyone's amusement in consideration.

* * *

Naruto grinned at Kiba and their other friends as he bid them goodbye. Normally they would go home together as a group but today, the blonde separated himself with the excuse of his mother making him go home early but in truth, he just want to finish his third grading science project so he wouldn't have to worry when the deadline came, just like what his friends would be.

He sauntered over the gate, his orange male bag slung over his shoulder when he spotted him. Hunched over one the grass beside the volleyball court, face concentrating on examining his pale knee. Several varsity girls and boys that belong to the volleyball club were playing not a distance away, their chattering together with the continuous rustle of the wind through leaves becoming the background.

"Sasuke." Naruto called as he stood behind the man. "Are you okay?"

The raven visibly stiffened, hands halted from rubbing what Naruto could see a sore bruise. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in mild shock, turning his body a little to look up at him.

"I was going home then I saw you." He shrugged, kneeling down to grab the dark-haired man's knee to inspect for himself.

Sasuke froze at the contact but soon relax when the blonde continued the rubbing. Reaching for his mail bag, Naruto picked out a band aid from the pocket.

"You should probably go to the clinic. You might be sprained." The blonde advice distractedly as he ripped the band aid plastic with his teeth. With one hand, he put it on Sasuke's bruise, all the while ignoring the way Sasuke ducked his head shyly, cheeks blushing furiously as he worked on the hem of his PE t-shirt.

"I-I..are you going home Naruto?" The raven asked quietly, not knowing what to say next. His long-time crush had just taken care of him and the thought of it almost made Sasuke faint. The only thing that's stopping him is to save just an ounce of manliness and dignity.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah." And as if a thought suddenly occurred to him, he smiled. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Sasuke didn't have to think twice, he didn't even have to think as he nodded vigorously. This is one of the rare moments he have to have the blonde all to himself. For the past four years, Naruto and him never had the fortunate chance to be in one section. The raven tried, he really did. He took it to himself to lower his grades by not passing portfolio in time and not answering some of the questions in activities but the closest he got was to move from section one to two wherein Naruto always managed to be in three.

"Where's your bag?" The blonde asked as he got up, dusting some invisible dust behind his pants.

Sasuke pointed at one of the bench hesitantly. "I'll get it."

"No, stay here." The raven watched as Naruto strode over the bench, picking up his black backpack and slinging it to his shoulder with ease, not minding if he already has his mail bag to carry. The action made Sasuke's blush deepened ten times.

"Yosh! Let's go." Naruto grinned, taking Sasuke's sweaty hands to walk to the main gate.

The Uchiha suddenly pulled his hand away, cradling it to his chest while the blonde looked at him questioningly. As far as the blond could remember, Sasuke never will his advances away.

"M-My hands are sweaty…" Dark-eyes shifted nervously to the pavement separating the grass from the campus ground.

Naruto frowned, taking the raven's hand again and gripping it more tightly this time. "I don't care." He said firmly, tugging the man beside him so they could start walking again and this time, Sasuke didn't protest again even going as far as actually circled his arms around the blonde biceps.

As they reached a more crowded place, their intimacy started to gain attention. Some frowned at them, others started to mutter curses shamelessly while there are some who just glanced at their intertwined arms and continued what they were previously doing. At some distance, a group of girls' students looked at them with heart eyes, gushing whenever Sasuke slightly burry his face behind the blonde's arm.

Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to not notice the stares or he just preferred on ignoring it since glaring back would be futile.

Sasuke too opted to just block the unwanted attentions as he focused on savouring this moment while it lasted. Occurrences like this between them are rare but definitely not firsts. Since Sasuke first saw Naruto again after the rumour already spread throughout the campus, he had been showing his affection more publicly. He thought Naruto would be disgusted or ignored him so it was such a surprise when he peck a kiss on the blonde's lips and the man didn't react violently. And since Naruto didn't appear to be disturbed by his advances, he continued being this way towards the blonde.

It just stopped when Sakura accepted Naruto's offer for date and later on, the two became couple. Sasuke was hurt, it was impossible not to, but he learned to deal with it. He just satisfied himself by the fact that he can be with Naruto every time the blonde didn't have a relationship going on. And he hasn't been in a relationship since his last girlfriend on their junior year.

Sasuke really love the blonde with all his being. He love his blonde hair, the way he take everything as a challenge, never giving up nor faltering and most of all, for being himself. Sasuke had never met someone as unique as him. Looking up at the man(the blonde was taller than him by six inches) he couldn't help but release a smile.

His brother Itachi had always says love is something that can't be defined. And that was eactly what Sasuke was currently feeling for this man.

"It's so hot today. You want really cold drink, Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head to gaze down at him. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, noticing the goofy smile on the raven's pink lips.

Sasuke shook his head rather childishly, still smiling as he levelled the blonde's tanned arm to his chest. "I'm just thinking of how much I love you. Really really really love you."

Naruto looked amused, shaking off the raven's grip on his arm to put it around the man, hugging him sideway. "And for that, I give you a price." He grinned teasingly, pushing on the door of the convenience store they were walking by.

They entered the store and Naruto bought two cold drinks for them, singing the infamous song that made Sasuke laughed softly. The blonde encouraged him to sing along too and Saske did. Gripping the cold can between his palm, Naruto's arm around him while the other hold his own drink, the blonde started to wave it around in tune with the song.

"Obladi Oblada La paso ooh hey!"

Sasuke pressed his body loser to the man as they crossed the street, cars sped away from right to left. It should be illegal walking here, the raven thought as he and Naruto ran faster to avoid being run over. There were some who were crossing the line too so Sasuke didn't feel that threaten to be arrested especially if he has Naruto.

"It's been a while since I last took you home." The blonde started, adjusting the raven's bag from his shoulder that slipped away while they were crossing the dangerous lane.

Sasuke pursed his lower lip at what almost be called a pout. "Yeah, you're so busy lately. With your friends, girls and.." he trailed off, not knowing what to add next.

Naruto chuckled at his side, looking down at him with a teasing glint in his azure eyes. "Are you jealous? Aww, S'uke-chan is jealous." He cooed, pinching his cheek with the hand he has on his shoulder.

The Uchiha grunted in return, shifting his gaze away from the man.

"We're here." Naruto announced, removing his arms around the man while starting to slip the bag off of him.

Sasuke knew disappointment was written all over his face when he accepted his bad. The man walked him up to the gate and was about to bid his goodbye when the raven suddenly took his hand.

"Wait, I-I'm thinking.." Sasuke begun, rummaging through his bag the thing he need. "Can we take a picture?" he asked carefully as he showed the blonde his touchscreen phone for emphasize.

Naruto smiled enthusiastically, taking the phone from him. "Sure, put it on my number." He then levelled his cheek to press with Sasuke before the camera flashed.

The raven stared at their picture, him smiling bashfully with a red tint on his pale cheeks while Naruto wore the goofy grin of his, a peace sign raised beside Sasuke's other cheek. "Thank you, Naruto." He said with all his sincerely.

"Heh. It's okay. When I'm not lowbat, Bluetooth it to me."

"I will." Sasuke promised firmly. He then took a tentative step forward before throwing all his shyness and pressed his lip against the blonde's. Electricity flooded through his veins, making twitch in both anticipation and excitement.

When he finally pulled away, Naruto's face showed no wariness, just plain amusement. "I'll see at you at school tomorrow S'uke."

* * *

Kiba was walking with his friends to a basketball court near Shikamaru's house. Some of them don't have the money to bet for a play on DOTA so they decided playing basketball would be more pratical. He was talking with one them since Naruto who he usually talks to wasn't here when the chattering of his friends suddenly stopped.

He looked back at them with mild curiosity. Shikamaru has his hands tucked on his pockets with his usual bored expression as he muttered 'troublesome', Gaara appeared unruffled and the rest were quiet baffled.

The brunette followed where they were looking at and wished he hadn't when he saw one infamous Uchiha Sasuke leaning forward for a kiss with his very blonde best friend outside at what he guess the raven's house. They were audible gasps, snickering and tease cum insults around him, all directing to the couple. Kiba waited for Naruto to punch the raven so he could get away with this humiliation but instead, the blonde just smiled fondly before walking away.

"Dude, are those two together?" one asks in disbelief.

"I didn't know Naruto is a fag." It was followed by more laughter save for Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba himself.

The brunette balled his fists as the urge to punch every one of them heightened. And Naruto too. "Naruto is not a fag." He hissed, turning his glare to Sasuke who was now entering the white-painted house with a satisfied smile on his face, it makes him sick.

"Then what do you call that? Bumping of lips? Punching of lips?"

"And I wouldn't be too surprise if Naruto admitted his excuse was bullshit and he just want to walk that fucking fag home."

Kiba glared at them menacingly. There was something clawing at him, a rage, to ran after Naruto and beat him to pulp but the reflexive thought of defending his best friend remained. "It was a bet." He blurted out of the blue, having nothing to think of.

"A bet?" they asked in confusion, even Gaara showed slight interest.

"Yeah, a bet."

Kiba ignored the frown Shikamaru was currently directing him as he focused on trying to make his story believable. "It was a bet. You know how that Uchiha fucker is obsess with him and..I challenge him if he could make him give him a blowjob."

Gaara's lips turned downward. "Kiba." His tried to reprimand the brunette only to be snarled at.

"Shut it, Sabaku." The dog lover snarled menacingly, trying desperately to avoid meeting eyes with their friends' confused ones.

The redhead aquamarine eyes widened in warning to the rude treatment before changing into his usual emotionless expression. He walked past the brunette, bumping his shoulder on the way with a little more force. "Make sure Naruto doesn't punch you for this."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki's day turned out to be worse than ever, having been met Sakura's extremely powerful fist first thing in the morning. His body curled as his face swell painfully, dark hue starting to spread across the injured part. What the fuck? He had been cheerfully making his way to his friends with more enthusiasm and although some people gets irritated with it, punching him for it was going too far.

"The fuck Sakura?!" The blonde hissed, rubbing his cheek gently to lessen the pain.

Emerald eyes blazed furiously before another punch to the stomach came and this time, Naruto's one knee gave in, making him kneel on the floor. Sakura only looked at his confuse albeit angry expression before stomping off with dark cloud literally looming her figure.

Naruto's sight followed her with a frown before he stood up, picking his bag and slinging it to his shoulder. What could have made the girl do this? Of course, the blonde was used to such treatment especially before they started dating when Naruto was just courting her. Sakura had been really violent every time the blonde pester her for a date. But to see actual anger on her eyes was unusual. Irritation yes but not hatred.

Or maybe he had done something really wrong?

Shaking his head, he started making his way to his first class on his schedule and instantly felt the scrutinizing gazes that were being thrown at him. He ran his eyes down the student who were boldly staring at him in mild irritation. Seriously, is having a black eye not normal? For pete's sake, he's a healthy high school student!

He halt in his steps when he realized he had said that out loud, making the nosy people scatter away in fear of receiving his wrath. Scowling, he continued to his class, his steps faster than before. When he reached the right room, he pushed open the door and the chatters immediately died down.

And that's when Naruto's eyes went red.

Sitting on a certain raven chair was a thug-looking-emo-brat-that-should-just-be-swallowed-by-a-shark and on his lap, on his fucking freaking lap was none other than Uchiha Sasuke who was busily sucking his neck dry. And the worst of it all? His seat was just beside them.

What the fuck.

He stood there frozen, not caring of the tension-filled atmosphere circling the room. A different kind of anger that he had never felt before arose and the urge to bolt across the room and snatch Sasuke away before killing the heck out of that bloody man took his breath away. And he was just about to do that when a pair of dark eyes looked up to him.

Naruto had always like Sasuke. He had lost Kiba amidst the crowd and he had been searching frantically around for his best friend for he know no one in the school when he spotted the back of a stiff body. His eyes instantly focused on the weird hairstyle before moving down to the pale neck and down to that perfectly sculptured round butt. The slap he had given himself jerked the body beside him in shock because no normal person would do that and the poor guy left his side immediately.

He didn't know what came over him when strode over the guy. And when he came face to face with that angelic face, his heart jumped a mile away. Sasuke's just too perfect. His eyes were so dark, no acne had dared grace his pale face and his lips were naturally pink. And when he saw the admiration look the raven gave him, he grinned and swore to find this man again and make him his.

But that entire plan fell apart when Kiba punched and insulted the flaming gay they met at the subway station after the first week of school. He didn't want Kiba to hate him and he certainly doesn't want to lose his best friend and so he kept his crush on hold. But then the gossips of Sasuke liking him made him decide to pursue the man even if Kiba gets disgusted.

Then his mother smiled at him one time and told him about her dreams of having a grandchild and Naruto had no choice but to give up his infatuation. Kiba's disappointment he could take but not his mother. Never his mother.

And Naruto were just happy that even though he couldn't return Sasuke's feelings, the raven still remained faithful to him. So Naruto did everything he can to ground Sasuke to his side so he could see the look of admiration Sasuke's gazes.

But now, that admiration was gone and empty black eyes met his shocked ones and Naruto instantly knew he had lost him. What could he expect? What had he been thinking? Sasuke is a man and he'll grow tired of Naruto sooner or later. He can't expect to be Sasuke's crush after years he'd let the raven down.

Sasuke deserve someone better than a coward.

Bracing himself, Naruto strode over to his designated chair as if nothing just happened. He could literally feel the crawling curious gazes of everyone sans the intense dark eyes that was following his every move. Reaching the couple's side, Naruto instantly put on a enthusiastic grin.

"Hiya Sasuke, what's up? Gotta a boyfriend now? Hey, dude, congrats!" Naruto greeted in a cheerful voice, patting the ugly shoulder of the ugly guy before him.

The said guy smirked in return; putting his horrible hands on _his_ Sasuke's sacred legs and making the blonde almost wrench every teeth of his. "You're Sasuke's friend? Or should I say, Sasuke's past affection?"

Naruto was about to lift his desk and throw it in the guy's face before his resolve of finally giving up Sasuke wholly stopped his murderous intent. So he widened his blue-eyes in faked confusion as he looked between the man's smug expression and Sasuke's empty one before a frown appeared on his forehead. "What affection? …Did Sasuke have a crush on…me?"

The gaping faces of his classmated made Naruto face palm mentally. As if someone's gonna believe what he said.

But Sasuke thinks otherwise for he stood up from the man's lap with shaky legs before slapping Naruto hard. Silence overtaked the room again as Naruto remained staring at the floor, avoiding Sasuke's accusing yes.

"Fuck you Naruto. Fuck you asshole." Sasuke hissed with clenched fists before running to the door to leave.

The blonde sighed, suddenly was tired all of a sudden. This is better, he convinced himself. Sasuke should have someone to protect him and fight for him not like Naruto who only causes him pain.

"That was painful, right blonde?" the guy next to him asked with a snicker.

But it doesn't mean this thug-looking-emo-brat-that-should-just-be-swallowed-by-a-shark deserve Sasuke any better.

* * *

Naruto squinted at the two figures on the grass and specifically on the one sprawled. Blue-eyes glanced towards at barely visible small metal tube buried on the greeneries and he grinned cockily before plopping himself down behind the bushes as to not be seen.

Impatience started to bubble up and he stared hard on his wrist watch in annoyance. Damn it, Shikamaru's taking too long. Sighing, he focused his attention on the couple again. The other one of the pair was currently sitting with his legs crossed and a book on his hand which he was reading.

Naruto's joy died down after seeing Sasuke leaning on his unofficial boyfriend which was actually named Rudolf. The man was a co-founder of a famous fraternity on their school so he couldn't get why a supposed-to-be homophobic agreed to be with the raven. It makes Naruto want to tear him apart.

Ten seconds later, scream of profanities was heard as Rudolf tried to get away from the splash of water coming off from mini fountain that shouldn't been working this time of the day. Naruto gasped to stop laughter from coming off and when Rudolf slipped, he buried his face to the grass to stifle sounds coming from his grinning mouth. And when the ruckus finally died down, the blonde lifted his head to see Sasuke standing with his bag, staring down at the man in front of him with concern.

"Satisfied?" a whisper jolted him down from his jealous state.

He whipped his head to whoever it is and he released a relieved sigh when he met Gaara's aquamarine eyes. Shaking his head, he started crawling away from the crime scene with his friend following him behind and shockingly imitating him. Guess they both don't want to get caught and be embarrassed. The four of them had shaped their reputation into perfectness over the four years of their highschool and a single incident like this might tagged them as 'gossipers' and that would be as horrible as peeing themselves in public.

"You seem to not found your satisfaction from that scene? Or is it because you can't accept the fact that Sasuke's concern with his boyfriend?" Gaara asked casually when they finally got far from the two.

Naruto snorted, running one hand on his unruly hair. "As if. I was playing a prank, is all."

"Oh really? What could have made you decided to do that all of a sudden? As far as I can remember you had been unexplainably soft when it comes to Sasuke so why do this now?"

"I just feel like it." He shrugged noncommittally, starting to walk to where he knew Shikamaru's currently frowning at being dragged to his scheme.

A hand shot out to turned his shoulder around, making him face Gaara's scowl. "Why can't you just accept it Uzumaki? You obviously held affection for Uchiha."

"I'm not gay Gaara."

"It's not like I'm gonna punch you if you are. You like him Naruto, just admit it. Everyone knows it. Straight guys would bully their gay admirers but you don't. You even encouraged him and that has to count for something."

Naruto bowed his head in defeat before looking up at his friend with a blank stare. He shrugged the hand on his shoulder rudely before inserting one tanned hand on his pants pocket, leaning against the wall beside him.

"What do you expect me to do? Just go after Sasuke? Just like that? It's not as simple as you think."

"Of course it's not simple. But would you rather lose him with that asshole? I overheard him betting against his frat members that he would be the one Sasuke loses his ass virginity from and when he finished, he would let them take a part of it. It's gonna be horrible Naruto. They'll kill Sasuke."

The blonde body jerked in shock, eyes narrowing in slits as he readied himself to beat Rudolf until the guy couldn't speak anymore. How dare he think of even dirtying Sasuke? He himself had always looked at the raven as if he's the purest person on this earth and for this brats to planned on destroying him was enough resolution for him to torture them.

Clenching his fist, he was about to go back to that son of a bitch when Gaara stopped him once again. He glared at him furiously but the redhead just raised a brow at him.

"Let me go Sabaku." Naruto growled, wreching his hand free.

"Don't you think…"Gaara begun, trying to slam back Naruto on the wall but failed gracefully when the blonde's firm standing on the ground kept him. "That's a bit rich coming from a guy who had also betted against Sasuke."

That made Naruto halt, a confused frown on his face. "What? Are you saying I'm playing Sasuke?" Well, technically he is since he always encouraged Sasuke's affections and then refused to outwardly face him. The thought bought a sting on his chest again.

"Of course not." The redhead answered, obvious mocking on his tone before letting go of the blonde's hand immediately when he noticed it clench dangerously. "But that's what he thought you were doing."

"…what? I don't understand."

"Remember when you walked Sasuke home? And the he kissed you on the lips? Well, your friends saw it, including Kiba, Nara and me. You never pushed Sasuke away and your best friend, seeing the incident as damage to your badass reputation, sprouted bullshits about how you betted against him that you could kiss Sasuke."

Betted against Kiba? No, Naruto would never do that! The blonde literally felt his ears going red in anger as he contemplated choking his so called best friend the moment their path crossed. Of course the news would reach the raven! The student he hangs out with was known for their bully personality and it's usually Sasuke whom they are taking their shits with. It's to be expected that they would shout the raven's misfortune the instant the opportunity comes.

And Sasuke would believe it.

Why wouldn't';t he? Pinning for Naruto and being allowed to touch him all he wants but an actual answer was never given. He would saw the gossips to be real reason why Naruto hasn't dated him yet and….

….he would get revenge.

Naruto's lips parted as he finally understand why Sasuke suddenly got a boyfriend. Of course, the raven would slap it to the blonde's face that he is pretty and fucking gorgeous he would find a replacement any time of the day!

Clenching his fist, Naruto pushed against his scowling friend, running to the place he left the couple. Seeing them not there, he started running again to the only place where he knew Sasuke spends his free time with and hoping against all that he would find him there.

The librarian shush him with a frown when the door to the library slammed against the wall but Naruto paid her no attention, eyes searching for a familiar head. He strode fastly on the center, eyes darting wildly between the students when his heart gave a jouyous jump when he saw Sasuke standing in front of a stand.

"…what?" Sasuke asked in surprised before letting a startled yelp when he was lifted off the ground and thrown against someone back. He caught the familiar scent and instantly, he yelled out Naruto's name, asking what the fuck is he doing but the blonde just shifted him so he wouldn't fall before starting towards the exit, the gaping faces of their schoolmates accompanying the 'kidnapping'.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha clenched his fist for the hundredth time. And unclenched it again. Eyes darting between the messy piled of DVD's to the anime posters adorning the cream-colored wall. The continuous sounds of heavy footsteps accompanied his equally beating hard chest and his left hand automatically came up to rub his lower lip gently. A habit he had not grown up since he was a child.

"Ahh..really. if you are just gonna pace in front of me all day then-"

"Why are you so stupid?!" Naruto suddenly halt in his pacing, eyes wide in accusation as he point one finger at Sasuke's still form on his bed.

The Uchiha nearly choked at the sudden outburst before he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"What was that?" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I said I have no idea what you're talking about." And as if a sudden thought came, he snapped his head with a look of disbelief before a frown took over his smooth forehead. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Naruto flailed his arms wildy. "That's not what we're talking about! Don't change the subject!"

"But I don't know what we're talking about."

Sighing, the blonde strode to where the young Uchiha was currently sitting, arms coming around slim shoulders as he forced the other to look at him directly in the eyes. Sasuke's cheek reddened almost immediately and he tried pushing the blonde off of him but Naruto just tightened his hold, one finger lifting the raven's face.

"Sasuke…that guy don't deserve you."

"The who?" The raven snarled angrily, standing up with his fists balled on his side. "You? You never give a shit about me Naruto! You never had the galls to fight for me… I tried understanding you. I really did. But I can't this shit anymore! You can go screw your friends and I won't give a damn anymore. So fuck you."

Naruto stood still at the outburst and with desperate eyes, he stood up too and gather the fuming raven on his arms. Sasuke didn't move nor returned the embrace but the blonde was determined to make things right this time. It's high time he got over his cowardness.

"Come with me." He whispered before kissing Sasuke lightly on the forehead. The man looked confused but before he could utter another word, Naruto was already tugging him outside his room.

He found his mother and father sprawled on the sofa, obviously engross at the television. They looked up in bafflement when they saw their panting son stormed in the living room, a very familiar blushing raven on tow.

"Naruto…let me go. It's embarrassing." Sasuke struggled weakly, eyes glued to the blonde's parents frowns. Naruto ignored him and instead dragged him forward and put an arm around his shoulder much to everyone's surprise.

"Mom..Dad. I know how much you want me to have a family. I do too. But I want it to be with Sasuke. I love him. So much that I'm physically hurting whenever I held myself from touching him. I know you'll be disappointed that's why I tried keeping it from you. But I can't anymore. I can't lose Sasuke. And if I don't want lose him; I have no other choice but to fight for him."

Kushina seemed too shocked at her beloved son's confession and she automatically gripped her husband's hand. Looking at the stubborn look on Naruto and the scared one on Sasuke, she slowly let out the breath she was holding before glancing at her suddenly frozen husband. Mianto looked like he was going to faint soon.

"I-I…"Kushina grappled with words. What to say when your son just came out of the closet with you? Disappointment was starting to make its way and the feeling of snatching his son back from his supposed-to-be boyfriend seems to be growing every minute. Then she saw the look that passed Naruto's eyes when their silence were prolonged and she knew he would not hesitate to leave them with this young man.

"Naruto." Minato's stern voice startled Kushina from her on coming dramatic speech. "Do you really love Sasuke? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I had never been this sure in my life."

"And how about you Sasuke?" The older man turned his head to the stunned face of the raven. "Do you hold the same love for my son?"

"I-I.."Why does Sasuke felt like being interrogated by a detective? "O-Of course. I love him."

"Then I don't see what the problem is all about." Minato sighed tiredly, rubbing his wife's shoulder soothingly to calm her down. She was staring at him wide-eyes. "Kushina, our son is happy with him. We have no right to intervene with that happiness. He's old enough to take care of himself."

The red-haired woman could do nothing but nod her head numbly. "S-Sure..it's just. Sasuke, take care of my baby okay?"

"Heh." Naruto grinned, hoping to take away the tension. His parents seem to accept this now but he knows they were still in denial of this actually taking place. "I'm the one whose gonna take care of Sasuke. Don't worry."

"Go.." Kushina waved them off weakly, her eyes dropping on her lap as she still tried getting over the fact that she won't be getting any granddaughter in the near future. "Let me mourn at my lost in silence. With my husband. Comfort me Minato." She then latched into her chuckling husband who automatically put his arms around her.

"Why'd you do that?!" Sasuke whirled around, his demanding tone slightly startling the blonde. They were now on the way to the latter's room. "You're parents are clearly disappointed. You shouldn't have-"

"I shouldn't have what? They'll get over it soon. They should. I won't hurt us anymore Sasuke and I clearly don't plan on handing you to anyone again after that stunt you pulled with Rudolf. Oh, don't look shock. I knew."

"And the bet? I heard you had some bullshit playing with Kiba." The raven snarled angrily, remembering the reason why he agreed to be with Rudolf at the first place. Naruto eyes blaze in annoyance at the mention.

"It was not true! I may be a big asshole but I won't do that! Especially to you! Kiba's just making that up to cover up the incident where you kissed me. Remember the last time I took you home?"

"Fine. But you do realize…"Sasuke looked down at his trembling hands and he clasped them together, hoping to calm himself from how fast the events were going. "That Kiba might hate you once he found that..we're together."

Naruto sighed, reaching for the raven again. He hugged the lithe body and pressed a kiss to the mop of dark-hairs. The other man slowly returned the embrace. "I know Sasuke. But if he really value me as his friend then he would look past this. And besides, as I told you, I love you and I'll be your prince charming. The one who fights for his princess."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief before playfully shoving the blonde away with a smile. "Who says I'm your princess?"

"Me…" Naruto answered huskily, hands going to curl around the back of the raven's neck. He could feel the tension threatening to envelop them and before the raven could ask what was wrong with how the blonde was looking at him, Naruto pressed their lips together.

Biting the raven's lower lip, the blonde deepened the kiss when Sasuke's mouth opened a little. Shaking hands were lifted to hold onto his biceps and he drew the other body closer than possible. Naruto's hands slipped a little lower and as he was about to finally cupped that heavenly ass in his tanned arms, a choking sound made them stop.

Kushina looked at them with impossibly wide-eyes, mouth agape in shocked as she took a shy step backward. "I-I'm sorry..it's just that…I forgot how Yaoi looks really hot."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

As always, I don't know how to possibly write a perfect ending so I always end up with something rushed and completely retarded one. Forgive me people… I promise to practice. When I'm not procrastinating. T-T But please, dropped me a review, it fuelled my inspiration and makes me giggle in utter euphoria. Sorry for the mistakes that are making a mess all over the fic. As usual, I wasn't given the time to check them. I would but I'm really sick..sick..

...on my Naru's b-day T_T


End file.
